


Snuggles, Coughs, and Love

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Caregiver Eggsy, Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Sick Fic, Stubborn Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up sick, Eggsy panics, and chicken noodle soup is eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles, Coughs, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100ottersonaplane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100ottersonaplane/gifts).



> Here it is! I hope you enjoy this!

           The sun is streaming through the curtains and gently warming the two sleeping bodies in the bed. As he feels the beams rake across his face, Eggsy groans and cuddles in closer to Harry’s warm shoulder. In response Harry tightens the arm he has wrapped around Eggsy’s waist and begins to slowly rub his thumb along the jutting hipbone. Long, silent moments later Eggsy huffs out a breath and eases out of the tight hold. Luckily the older man doesn’t wake, and Eggsy goes about his morning routine. He takes a quick shower to wash away the still lingering sleepiness, and dresses in one of his best suits. Glancing at the bed he smiles as he can barely see the top of Harry’s head peaking out from under the duvet. The man sleeps like the dead when he is home, though he barely sleeps while out on a mission. Soon enough he is bounding down the stairs, filling JB’s food and water dishes, and eating breakfast himself. Sighing at the healthy food Harry has stocked up on, he makes a bowl of porridge and plucks a banana from the fruit basket. Glancing in the fridge, he makes a mental note to pick up milk on the way home, as there is less than half a carton left. Harry’s been baking after work this week, a sure sign of stress, and their cupboards are a bit bare at the moment.

            JB is wiggling his little butt in greeting after eating his breakfast, and Eggsy can’t help but chuckle at the little squashed face.

            “Good morning, nugget. How did you sleep last night?” he asks the staring and snorting dog. Of course there is no response, but Eggsy enjoys talking with JB. It helps him process things without going insane. The cuddles are always good, too. He continues to talk to the dog as he rinses his dishes and puts them in the dishwasher and tidies up. Taking one more look around the kitchen (Harry hates messes), Eggsy gathers his coat, gloves, and scarf and makes his way to the front door.

            “JB, look at da,” he says sternly to get the dog’s attention. “Be good for Papa on his day off, right? No barking at the mail carrier, or the squirrel in the back garden. I’ll be home later, nugget.” Giving a quick scratch behind the ears, Eggsy leaves Harry in the capable paws of their pug.

 

oooOooo

 

             Things don’t go as smoothly at work as Eggsy had planned, though that should be expected by now. With Arthur taking the day off, it leaves Merlin in charge of most daily activities. Normally this is a smooth transition, but with a teething toddler at home and Roxy on a mission…well, Merlin is a little frazzled. Eggsy is finishing up some mission paperwork when his glasses activate with a transmission.

            “Guinevere! Where in the bloody hell did you put my tea?”

            Eggsy takes a deep breath before replying, “Merlin, look to your left.” There’s the sound of papers shifting, a pen falling to the floor, and finally a murmur of triumph.

            “Right, well thank you,” Merlin replies in a much calmer voice. “I have a mission for you if you’re up for it. Otherwise I’ll send Gawain to Spain to catch a jewel thief wannabe terrorist.”

            “Not that I don’t enjoy the name, but do you really have to call me that?” Eggsy replies without answering the mission question.

            “Aye. I do.” Eggsy can hear the sly grin on Merlin’s face.

            “But, we’re not even married yet, mate! I thought I would get to savor the position of Galahad longer than a year!”

            Just as Merlin is about to reply, Eggsy’s cell starts wailing “Unchained Melody” by the Righteous Brothers.

            “Honestly, lad? You couldn’t have picked a less sappy song?” Grinning Eggsy cuts the transmission with Merlin and answers the call from Harry.

            “Good morning, love. How has your day been so far?” he asks. There’s nothing on the other end for a second before deep hacking coughs filter through and make him frown in concern. “Harry? What’s wrong?”

            It takes a solid minute of coughing before Harry can reply, though reply might be a generous word for the croaking that Eggsy can barely decipher. All he gets is “sore,” “milk,” and “medicine.” Trying not to panic, he grabs his coat and leaves everything on his desk before leaving the office at a brisk pace.

            “Okay, Harry. I want you to go lay down and I’ll be home soon. No, no don’t argue with me. I’ll be home as soon as I can after I pick up some supplies. Go cuddle with JB, and I’ll be home before you know it,” he says as he runs down to Merlin’s office. He has to keep reminding himself that Harry probably only has a cold, and that it is nothing very serious. Of course this doesn’t help calm him, so he is practically sprinting by the time he reaches Merlin’s office.

oooOooo

 

            Merlin is seated at his desk peering over financial reports when Eggsy barges in. Glancing up, he is surprised to see a panicked look on Eggsy’s face. For a second he thinks something has happened to Harry before he remembers the vitality trackers that would have alerted him to any major catastrophe. After V-Day he refuses to be blindsided by another agent. He takes the knights’ safety very seriously, and nothing will stand in his way.

            “Merlin! I can’t take the Spain mission. Harry just called, and I think he’s really sick because I could barely understand what he was saying between the rough voice and coughs,” Eggsy rushes out. “I’m headed home right now, but call me if you really need me.” Without waiting for a response, Eggsy turns on his heel and is out the door in a second.

            Normally an agent is not allowed to refuse a mission unless there is a problem with their compatibility, but in this case Merlin is willing to let it slide. It doesn’t hurt that Merlin knows what a big baby Harry can be when he is sick, though the man would deny he is anything but stoic. Of course, Eggsy is such a nurturer that nothing Harry does would prevent Eggsy from giving him the best care possible. Merlin just wishes he could be there to see the fireworks when Eggsy tries to get Harry to the doctor. The last person that suggested the man needed a doctor got thrown three feet out of his office.

 

oooOooo

 

            When Eggsy finally reaches home after fighting the crowds at Tesco and Boots, the house is absolutely silent. Feeling his anxiety kick up a notch, he quickly drops the bags on the kitchen counter before heading up to their bedroom. Pushing the partially closed door open, Eggsy can see the lump that must be Harry under the navy duvet though not even a strand of hair is showing above the cover. JB is also nowhere to be found, but that mystery is solved as a smaller lump detaches itself and begins nosing it’s way to the top of the bed. Eggsy grins as the squashed face is suddenly revealed along with the sleeping face of Harry.

            He quietly moves closer to the bed and sits down beside Harry. Taking a minute to scan the man’s face, Eggsy can see the splotches of red on the cheeks signifying a fever, the messy curls that are _adorable_ , and the tight grip Harry has on his blankets. Smoothing the curls back he leans down and kisses the fever warm forehead. Eggsy quickly changes out of his suit and slides into a pair of green tartan pajama bottoms and a jersey gray t-shirt. _Might as well be comfortable,_ he thinks. Taking a last glance at Harry, he decides to let the man sleep a bit more before doing anything, so he leaves just as quietly as he entered with JB in tow this time.

            Once he’s back in the kitchen he sets to work making a simple chicken noodle soup with broth, Parmesan, and parsley. He’s not a gourmet cook like Harry, but Eggsy is ace at the basic, fulfilling recipes on a cheap budget. He can’t count the number of times he’s made this soup for his mum or Daisy when they are feeling poorly. Eggsy was always the one to visit neighbors when they were sick or needed a little care. That was one of the ways he made a little money to help put food on the table, and even to purchase some supplies for Daise. Soon the delicious scent of soup is filling the kitchen, and Eggsy is softly singing to himself as he begins to make a pot of tea. Turning to grab the spoon to stir the soup, Eggsy is startled to see Harry slumping against the doorframe with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

            “Harry!” he exclaims softly. “What are you doing up and about love?”

            “I smelled the soup and decided I was hungry. I was also missing you,” is the soft reply. Harry takes a few steps into the kitchen before collapsing onto one of the bar stools. His voice sounds a tad bit better from this morning, but he still sounds absolutely miserable. Eggsy can’t stand it anymore and leaves his position at the counter to wrap his arms around Harry. With Harry sitting, plus the slumping posture, Eggsy is able to tuck Harry’s head under his chin and slowly rock them back and forth.

            “I’m so sorry you are feeling sick. I’ve got some soup for you, and the tea will be ready in just a bit. I also bought some cold medicine, and a few other things. Hopefully they will help you feel better soon. After we eat, I want you to go straight to bed and just rest,” Eggsy murmurs into Harry’s hair. As he was talking Harry had wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and was holding on tightly. He raises his head to look Eggsy in the eyes.

            “You don’t have to stay with me. I’m sure I can bumble around on my own until you are done with work,” he says in a small voice. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

            Eggsy winces as Harry begins to cough in great hacking waves. After a few minutes go by, he takes a step back from Harry and stares.

            “Right. I’m taking you to hospital. You need to see an actual doctor for that cough, not just take some paracetemol. Come on, love, let’s get you dressed,” he says as he pulls at Harry’s arm.

            Harry, unfortunately, has other plans. Pulling back against Eggsy, he yanks him closer and wraps his arms around his waist again.

            “No.”

            “What do you mean, no? Harry, you are sick. You need to see a doctor. Stop being so stubborn.”

            “No.”

            “Yes.”

            “No.” Staring in absolute disbelief, Eggsy loses his temper a bit. “Harry Hart. You are acting like a child! NO! Daisy at 4 knows when she needs to go to the doctor. Now, I will not ask again. You are going to the doctor.”

            “No.” This continued for a while before Eggsy finally acquiesces to Harry’s ridiculous demands, though he did it unhappily.

            “Fine. If you want to be stubborn, that is on you. However, you will do everything I tell you. I want you to get better, and to do that you will follow my directions. If you won’t go see a doctor, I’ll bring the doctor to you. Is that clear?” he asks sternly.

            “Yes.” Huffing at the one word reply, Eggsy extracts himself from the tight arms, dishes up some soup, and starts a new pot of tea. He motions Harry over to the breakfast table, and once he is seated, puts the steaming bowl with a glass of water in front of him.

            “Eat. Then I’ll give you some meds and we can go lay down to wait for the doctor.” Eggsy goes back to the stove to dish up his own lunch and to grab the mugs of tea. When he tries to sit down across the table from Harry, the man slyly grabs his arm and pulls Eggsy down onto his lap. Startled, Eggsy can do nothing as Harry begins to calmly eat his soup.

            “Harry, this is not going to work.”

            “Shhh…I’m eating. Just like you said.” Shrugging his shoulders at Harry’s madness, he begins to eat his own soup though it is awkward at the angle he is sitting.

 

oooOooo

 

            After lunch finds Eggsy forcing medicine down Harry’s throat as he refuses to stop touching Eggsy. Finally, once medicine is taken care of, they’ve eaten, and JB has been let out in the garden, Eggsy helps Harry back up the stairs to their room. All the way up the stairs Harry tries to tell Eggsy to go back to work, but Eggsy ignores every word. The man can barely stand on his own, so Eggsy is certainly not going to leave him alone to go on a mission. While Harry makes use of the restroom, Eggsy quickly contacts Merlin and has him schedule a home visit by one of the Kingsman doctors. Harry won’t be happy, but at this point Eggsy doesn’t care what the stubborn man wants. He quickly hides the confirmation number for a 3 o’ clock appointment as Harry reenters the bedroom.

            “Let me change the sheets, love. I’m sure having nice cool sheets to lay on will make you feel better too,” Eggsy says as he surveys the bed. Harry says nothing but again refuses to let go of Eggsy’ arm. Instead of stopping at the overstuffed armchair in the corner, Harry drops into bed and pulls Eggsy with him.

            “Hmpf! Harry, really. Let me change the sheets or at least get a cool cloth. Your fever is still pretty high.”

            “No.” With that Harry pulls the blankets over their bodies and buries his head in the pillows. Deciding to give up and just be thankful Harry agreed to lie down, Eggsy scoots closer and closes his eyes. The warm sun from the morning has changed into a dark, snow cloudy sky, but the men in the bed are too busy soaking in the comfort of each other to worry about the changing weather. Eggsy just hopes he remembers to wake up before the doctor arrives.

 

oooOooo

 

           Bzzzzzz…Bzzzzzz…..Bzzzzzz.

 

           Eggsy jerks awake as he hears the doorbell peal from downstairs. _Shit!_ He quickly sits up and rushes out of bed to Harry’s grumbles. Stumbling down the stairs he crashes into the door to look out the peephole. Dr. White was standing outside waiting to be let in. Taking a deep breath, Eggsy pulls open the door.

 

            “Good afternoon Mr. Unwin. How are you today?” the soft-spoken man asks.

 

            “I’m just fine Dr. White. It’s Harry that is feeling a little under the weather. He woke up with a sore throat, a terrible cough, and a high fever. I gave him some paracetemol a bit earlier, but that hasn’t seemed to help much.” Eggsy motions for the doctor to follow him up the stairs. “He’s currently sleeping in bed, but I’ll take you up.”

             When Harry realizes whom Eggsy has brought into their house, he is not happy. “I don’t need a doctor, Eggsy. I am perfectly fine!” His demands lose their power as he begins to cough uncontrollably.

            “Love, just let the doctor check you out. It will at least make me feel better. Please?” He shamelessly pulls out the puppy eyes, and as always Harry gives in.

            “Fine, but I am not promising to be a good patient.”

 

oooOooo

 

             Harry stays true to his word and is probably the worst patient Dr. White has ever seen. When he is asked a question, he is silent. He threatens to pull his gun if the doctor pulls out a needle, and he refuses to let the doctor touch him. He takes every opportunity to contradict the doctor until Dr. White finally explodes.

             “You are ridiculous and stubborn! How am I supposed to treat you, you fool, if you won’t let me?” he practically shouts. Eggsy winces in sympathy as Dr. White slams his belongings back into his bag. “I cannot help someone who can’t be helped. I’m leaving.” And with that the doctor marches out of the room with Harry right behind him.

             “Good riddance! I don’t want your help anyway. I just want your stubborn ass out of my house,” Harry coughs out. Eggsy can see him try to trip the doctor on the stairs, but he just ends up tripping himself with his own blanket. Eggsy can’t help but chuckle at the curses that fly from Harry’s lips as he picks himself back up.

              As the front door slams behind the doctor, Eggsy helps Harry back to bed. “Come on love, at least follow the doctor’s orders to lay down. I’ll go get some more medicine and maybe another bowl of soup. Sound good?” he asks.

              Harry nods as he cuddles in to the pillows. Eggsy smiles and turns to leave the room.

              “Eggsy?”

              “Yes?”

              “Thank you for taking care of me. I love you.”

              “I love you too, you stubborn man. Be back in a bit.”

 

oooOooo

 

            Two weeks later, the same awful cold strikes poor Daisy, so she is spending the day at their house while Michelle is at work. Eggsy makes his same special chicken noodle soup, but this time has apple juice instead of tea. He is carrying their lunch into the living room when he hears the conversation between Harry and Daisy. The two are bundled under a thick blanket on the couch and are watching cartoons. Just over the sounds of Tom and Jerry, Eggsy can hear Daisy’s voice.

            “Uncle Harry? Are you a good patient or a bad patient? Eggsy says you are bad.”

            “I am a perfectly good patient, Daise. I do believe I am a model patient.”

            “Eggsy said you wouldn’t go to hospital. He also said you tried to push the doctor down the stairs but tripped over your blanket.”

            “Well, that’s because I didn’t need to go to hospital. It was just a simple cold. And the doctor was rude. He implied that I was a stubborn fool who deserved to be sick. I called him a stubborn fool who needed to leave my house.”

            “Harry. Be honest,” Eggsy laughs as he sets the tray on the table. He lifts up one end of the blanket and sandwiches Daisy between the two larger bodies. “You threatened to shoot the doctor if he touched you. I really don’t think that is good patient protocol.”

            “But I’m your bad patient,” Harry replies with a smile. Eggsy laughs and leans over to give a quick kiss.

            “Ewww….that’s gross! You’ll get sick!” Daisy cries.

           


End file.
